comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Wilson (Alternate Earth-851815)/Quotations
Said by Elliot *"Oh MARVEL-ous" *"I've heard the police, the politicians, the people that I've helped and I've heard their ungrateful shrieks of how I ruined their lives; It doesn't matter that I saved their lives, never asked for recognition, or reward, or even thanks. There will always be those who hate me. It doesn't matter what the newspapers say or the politicians or the whole world, they don't define who I am, I do and not with any words, but, by my actions." *"When you coward in the billions from threats as ludicrous as Norse Gods to as eerily terrifying as Artificial Intelligence, a group of remarkable people wearing masks saved you, and how do you repay us? You hate us; you threaten our lives and the lives of those we love most; you pit us against one another in a ballad to preserve so semblance for security. Well no more. From now on you have one less masked menace." *"I remember one of my dumbass co workers once said 'Let the truth defend itself' which even sounds fucking stupid, but it highlights how a lot of poeple think in a way. People are convinced of numerous things, often for bad reasons; they feel it's true; it makes you feel good then it's true. Well that's not the case. Sometimes the truth hurts; hurts to find; hurts to accept. Sometimes you have to keep yout mouth shut and accept the truth, because the truth won't change, you probably should." *"I was taught to have integrity: doing the right thing, even when no one else will know or care; especially in those moments, because those are the ones that define you, so even when I wear the mask...especially when I wear the mask: I will use my power to do the right thing; it's my responsibility." Elliot's Favorite Quotes * "I'm a Catholic whore, currently enjoying congress out of wedlock with my black Jewish boyfriend who works at a military abortion clinic. Hail Satan, and have a lovely afternoon madam." Colin Firth as Harry Hart in Kingsman: The Secret Service. *"I’m sorry, but I don’t want to be an emperor. That’s not my business. I don’t want to rule or conquer anyone. I should like to help everyone - if possible - Jew, Gentile - black man - white. We all want to help one another. Human beings are like that. We want to live by each other’s happiness - not by each other’s misery. We don’t want to hate and despise one another. In this world there is room for everyone. And the good earth is rich and can provide for everyone. The way of life can be free and beautiful, but we have lost the way. Greed has poisoned men’s souls, has barricaded the world with hate, has goose-stepped us into misery and bloodshed. We have developed speed, but we have shut ourselves in. Machinery that gives abundance has left us in want. Our knowledge has made us cynical. Our cleverness, hard and unkind. We think too much and feel too little. More than machinery we need humanity. More than cleverness we need kindness and gentleness. Without these qualities, life will be violent and all will be lost.... The aeroplane and the radio have brought us closer together. The very nature of these inventions cries out for the goodness in men - cries out for universal brotherhood - for the unity of us all. Even now my voice is reaching millions throughout the world - millions of despairing men, women, and little children - victims of a system that makes men torture and imprison innocent people. To those who can hear me, I say - do not despair. The misery that is now upon us is but the passing of greed - the bitterness of men who fear the way of human progress. The hate of men will pass, and dictators die, and the power they took from the people will return to the people. And so long as men die, liberty will never perish. ..... Soldiers! don’t give yourselves to brutes - men who despise you - enslave you - who regiment your lives - tell you what to do - what to think and what to feel! Who drill you - diet you - treat you like cattle, use you as cannon fodder. Don’t give yourselves to these unnatural men - machine men with machine minds and machine hearts! You are not machines! You are not cattle! You are men! You have the love of humanity in your hearts! You don’t hate! Only the unloved hate - the unloved and the unnatural! Soldiers! Don’t fight for slavery! Fight for liberty! In the 17th Chapter of St Luke it is written: “the Kingdom of God is within man” - not one man nor a group of men, but in all men! In you! You, the people have the power - the power to create machines. The power to create happiness! You, the people, have the power to make this life free and beautiful, to make this life a wonderful adventure. Then - in the name of democracy - let us use that power - let us all unite. Let us fight for a new world - a decent world that will give men a chance to work - that will give youth a future and old age a security. By the promise of these things, brutes have risen to power. But they lie! They do not fulfil that promise. They never will! Dictators free themselves but they enslave the people! Now let us fight to fulfil that promise! Let us fight to free the world - to do away with national barriers - to do away with greed, with hate and intolerance. Let us fight for a world of reason, a world where science and progress will lead to all men’s happiness. Soldiers! in the name of democracy, let us all unite!" - Charlie Chaplin Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Quotations Category:Alternate Earth-851815